Kitsune On'na
by angelslaugh
Summary: Roughly translated 'fox woman'. Kushina wasn't an ordinary human, and neither was her child.
1. Chapter 1

" _Minato..."_

" _Kushina, don't worry." Minato placed his hand on her face. "You'll be with our daughter soon." Nothing but love showed in his gaze, and sadness, too._

 _Kushina's eyes widened. "You - you knew?" she gasped._

" _And I have always loved you," Minato promised. "Kyuubi or not, you are my wife."_

 _Kushina's lips trembled. "Minato..." She sniffled._

" _Don't worry, love," he told her, as the shinigami appeared and did what the Hokage ordered. "You have to tell her," he told Kushina. "You have to tell our daughter the truth. Please, my love." He begged her, his eyes wide as his time started to run out._

" _I promise," Kushina sobbed._

 _Kurama roared, and started to stab his paw towards Kushina's and Minato's child._

 _Both mother and father rushed towards their child, Kushina not thinking about 'subtlety' at the moment._

 _Her child was in so much danger..._

 _If she had been a mortal woman, it would have been a laughable attempt to run in front of their daughter._

 _But it wasn't. As Minato and Kushina were speared, Kushina held fast to the claw and used her demonic strength to keep it there, inches and dripping their blood, above their daughter._

 _Their daughter, who chose that moment to shift into a little boy._

 _Minato choked on his laughter. "Definitely our child," he snorted. Kushina gave a small sob-laugh._

" _I love you," Minato said, his hand going to touch his (current) son's body, only to stop as their son became a girl and started crying. "Alright, hold still."_

 _Naruto, surprisingly, listened, stilling, but still sobbing._

" _I'm sorry, baby," Kushina apologized to her child. "I cannot spare you this burden. But I can make it better as your mama, okay?"_

 _Minato placed the seal on her stomach, a seal that was different than Kushina's._

 _Kushina was glad it was like it was._

" _Okay," she told her child as the claw turned to chakra. "I love you." She lurched to her child and swept her up. Minato still held on, carefully sitting on the ground, leaning against the altar._

 _Kushina slid against it, and Minato took half the child._

 _Her eyes opened, showing off a brilliant blue. Against the yellow in her hair, she looked like she would grow to be a mini-Minato one day._

" _I'm going to go now, Naru," Minato whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I love you."_

 _Little Naruto blinked up at him innocently, her whisker marks denoting her as a jinchuuriki's daughter._

 _Or Kurama's. It didn't matter now. With his two beautiful girls by his side, he was happy._

 _Kushina watched his eyes dim and close, and he settled into a final sleep. Kushina stifled her sob, and brought her baby to her, trembling._

" _I guess it's this body's time, too, sweetie," Kushina informed her tiny daughter. "Don't worry, little one. I'll only sleep for a little while. I'll be -" her voice cracked. "I'll be back before you know it. Kay?"_

 _Her baby started to cry again._

 _Kushina leaned forward, and exhaled._

 _Out of her mortal shell came her Kyuubi essence, flowing from her to her daughter, to her child._

 _~:~_

 _The first thing Morino Ibiki saw was the most heartbreaking scene he'd seen in the village, Kushina and Minato sat in a slumped position against the altar Minato had summoned._

 _(Minato was the summon-fanatic, Kushina usually just relying on her Kyuubi-powers when she needed something... Or was angry... Or really just herself...)_

 _The second thing he saw?_

 _A little baby in Kushina's grasp, sobbing like she was in pain._

 _The baby seemed to instinctively know her mother was gone._

 _Ibiki gently took the child out of her mother's arms and did a double take at the fox-ears in addition to the normal ears that the child had. The child wailed and wailed, wrapped in a blanket._

" _Shh," Ibiki hushed the child, knowing from experience how to quiet a baby. His little brother was just about five now, so... "Shh, little one. We'll get you some formula." There was no need to wean a baby when she'd never been breastfed, right?_

 _Other jounin arrived at the scene, little Hatake Kakashi freezing up as he stared at Minato's body._

 _The Sandaime Hokage approached Minato, then looked over at the baby in Ibiki's arms._

" _Ibiki, that child -"_

 _Ibiki looked at the couple laying on the ground. "It's Hokage-sama's, Hokage-sama."_

 _There was a ton of reactions - half the population looked stunned at the news._

" _I see," the Sandaime said after a moment. "Genma, Hayate, Raidou, Ibiki, take her to the orphanage."_

 _Ibiki swallowed his protests._

" _For now," added the Hokage; Ibiki bowed his head. Half the ninja there seemed to want to riot against his wishes. But..._

 _An order was an order._


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto darted down the street of Konoha, her ears hidden in her spiky hair and her tail acting as her belt.

She ignored the whisper of the words that followed her and stepped into the Hokage Tower, her steps slowing marginally.

"Uzumaki-san, you can't go in there," the secretary said, halfway standing up.

Naruto stuck her tongue out at the woman, and ran up the hallway.

Her ears picked out voices, and her intentions became solid.

She opened the door, then made a dash towards the window of the room.

"Sorry jii-chan there's a mob after me!" Naruto yelled before jumping and crashing out the window, landing on her feet on the roof of the houses and hearing a violent crack in one of her legs. "I'm over here, sensei!" she called out, laughing madly as she ran more, not letting the searing pain bother her.

 **Honestly, kit, one of these days you're going to kill yourself!**

 _Sorry, Mama!_ Naruto threw herself at the cliff and began scaling it better than most of the adults, using her male form to give her extra strength. "I'm wearing _orange,_ you masked fuckers!"

 **Language!** Mother's sharp scolding made him flinch a little.

"Uzumaki-san, please get down from the cliff face."

The six-year-old squinted at the boy standing above him.

 **Ooooh! It's Mikoto's boy! Hmm... Bribe him with dango!** Mama cackled.

"I'll give you dango if you leave," the six-year-old blurted.

"...are you trying to bribe me?"

" _Am_ bribing you," Naruto said truthfully, making himself comfortable on the rock face. "In fact, I can _make_ you and your family a whole _bunch_ of dango!"

"How do you know I have a family?" the boy asked curiously.

"Cause you're Sasuke's brother," Naruto replied bluntly. "I recognize your hair." _Pretty girly for a boy..._

 **Actually, Itachi-kun has his mother's hair.**

 _I wish I had your hair, Mama..._

"...I cannot accept your bribe," Itachi admitted.

"That's okay, I'll make some dango for you anyway." Naruto smiled... And his tail lashed out as Naruto did a backflip on the cliff face. Dangerous, but Naruto had scaled this place in the dark. While it was raining.

Itachi started to fall, but caught himself.

Naruto started to go faster, his muscles burning as he did so, getting himself on a high outcropping that hid him from view and turned back into her female form, sighing as the wind blew and made her hair fly.

This was, according to Mama, a place that she made her sanctuary. Nobody could sense her chakra if she was up there, so nobody would see her there or sense her there.

Mama and Papa had made this their date place.

Naruto sighed and stood up, walking towards the rock in the side of the cliff. Mama's pretty cool training place was behind this rock.

Naruto slipped in there.

~:~

"Where have you been?" the landlady demanded angrily, accosting Naruto at the front of her door.

"Out," Naruto said truthfully. "Training."

Mama had been teaching her to read and write. She had told Naruto that it was what every parent did for their children.

"Well, get in there! You have _guests,"_ she spat, glaring hatefully at Naruto before roughly shoving past her.

Naruto stared after her, then at her door.

Swallowing, she opened the door to the smell of tea.

She peeked her head around the door to see several ninja sitting at her table.

 **Hm.** Mama sounded concerned.

"You should carry tea," the purple-haired ninja said, not looking at her.

Naruto stepped in cautiously. "They don't sell it to me," she answered warily, setting her bag down by the door and carefully stepping in, walking over to the hanging pot where she kept her kunai. She gathered them up, being careful not to make it obvious as she took the pot down and set it on the counter.

"I've got to say, I didn't expect this place to be so clean."

Naruto sweatdropped. "I may be an orphan," she lied, her heartbeat steady, "but I am not a _savage,_ baka." She gave the senbon-chewing man a nasty look. "And if you ever insinuate something like that again, I'll shove that senbon so far down your throat you'll be -"

Naruto winced as Mama rebuked her, and turned away.

"Whatever," she muttered to herself. "Why are you here?"

A cough answered her. "We just figured we'd see how you were."

"Could've fooled me," Naruto scoffed, Kushina agreeing with her. At least the Uchiha left her food on the rare occasion when one was watching her. "What. Do. You. Want?" She turned to glare at them, her tail flicking to each side nervously.

"Mainly we came to see how you were," the tall, scarred man rumbled. He looked ridiculous sitting in her tiny chair. "And if the Kyuubi was bothering you."

She went pale, staring at them, at how calm they were.

"No," she said, the truth. Mama didn't bother her. She casually let her arm fall and one of her arms gripped one of her kunai.

"It's not as if we're gonna tell," the purple-haired kunoichi said with a smile, looking up at her. "I heard you made dango!"

Naruto blinked at her. "Yeah."

"How'd you learn?" Anko asked, so eagerly that the answer flowed out of Naruto almost instantly.

"Mama taught me."

She flinched and clapped a hand over her mouth. She could feel the horror emanating from Mama, then the resignation.

 **Let me speak.**

Naruto allowed Mama to speak.

~:~

Kushina opened her daughter's eyes, calmly surveying her comrades, who were very tense.

" **Settle down, settle down,"** she chided. " **It's not as though you didn't know, ne? Well... You didn't know about** _ **me,**_ **but I digress."** She frowned. " **Ibiki, you're a moron."**

Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

" **I would** _ **never**_ **be an idiot and place my daughter in danger. I will** _ **never**_ **do such a thing."** Kushina paused. " **Also... In case you haven't realized it... I am both Uzumaki Kushina and the great and terrible Kyuubi no Youko!"** She raised her hands and fire seemed to explode as she laughed. Then she coughed. " **Damn undeveloped vocal cords. Anyway..."** She was interrupted.

"You were a fox-woman," Anko said, pointing at her.

Kushina let her arms fall to her sides and smiled. " **Was I?"** she asked merrily. " **Anyway, if my daughter is harmed, I'll murder you. Happily."**

There was something about Kushina that seemed to make an image of Kushina's body overlay Naruto's body, with a glint in her eyes that suggested merciless death and endless agony to any who touched her daughter.

"Whatever," Ibiki dismissed.

Kushina let Naruto back in the front.


	3. Chapter 3

_Uzumaki Mito stared at her other form behind the walls of its cage. Having given herself a mortal form, Mito knew that her other half would never understand_ why.

 _Some mortals were worth it. Her clan had been worth it._

 _She vanished from beyond the gates and stared at the scroll in front of her._

 _The Uzumaki leader, Ashina, had asked for information._

 _What was she supposed to tell Ashina? That she'd sealed the Kyuubi within herself?_

 _She set the brush down._

 _A knock met her ears, and she called out._

" _Enter."_

 _Tobirama opened the door._

" _Mito-hime, Hashirama wishes to see you."_

 _Mito rose, the epitome of grace._

 _Time to tell the truth to her husband._

 _~:~_

 _He sat by himself in the dimming light as Mito entered the room, cutting off sound and vision for the Kyuubi inside her._

" _Husband," she greeted._

" _Mito-hime." Hashirama flicked his hand and Tobirama withdrew, leaving them with each other. "I am sorry, Mito-hime. Sealing the bijuu in you was necessary; if I did not believe you capable of holding him, I would not have asked you to do it."_

 _Mito sighed. "My husband... You are foolish to think that I could not handle it." His face was stricken, and Mito knew she had hit the jackpot. "I must tell you the absolute truth, husband. I only ask you keep my secret and that you don't think ill of me."_

" _I would never think ill of you!" Hashirama hotly protested._

 _Mito looked to the ground. "I would not say such a thing, husband." She kept her head down and her hands in her lap, back straight. "About thirty years ago, I became Ashina's daughter. At the same time, I was a fox spirit who chose to live the life of a mortal female child." Mito did not peek up at Hashirama. "I am certain you know of which spirit I speak. I split myself from my other half. If I had been joined, I would not exist as Mito."_

 _Hashirama was perfectly silent._

" _Please, Hashirama-sama, believe me when I say I had no intent on harming you or your clan! Madara must have riled my other half up. I can tell you, truly, the other half is still separated from me." Mito looked at him. He stared into the flame of the candle. Mito bowed her head, ready for judgment._

" _So you are a fox-woman." Hashirama's voice was curious._

" _Indeed," Mito said, cautious._

" _I'm okay with that," Hashirama admitted. "If you are okay with me knowing."_

" _Silly husband," Mito chastised. "I would not have told you if I was not." She bowed her head. "If I may leave? I have another to console."_

" _Oh?" Hashirama questioned as they stood. "Who?"_

 _Mito paused. "Uchiha Izayoi," she admitted. "She is devastated, and with child."_ Like me, _Mito wanted to add. She would not test her husband's leniency yet. "I will tend to her."_

" _You are very gracious, wife," Hashirama said, leaning to kiss her._

 _She accepted it, then moved away._

~:~

Naruto set dango on the stoop of the Uchiha home, then knocked on the door before running out of view.

 _With love from bakemono._

She peeked out to see Itachi-san opening the bag, his face morphing into surprise.

A presence behind her made her freeze.

"Well, well~ An outsider got my cousin to _smile!"_

She ducked and got out of view before turning to glance at the smiling Uchiha.

 **Whenever an Uchiha smiles so freely, they usually die,** her mother said with a sadness to her blunt words.

"You're going to die because you smile," Naruto told him bluntly. "Most smiley Uchiha die."

He grinned at her. "One day we're all going to die, strange brat. Now beat it. The clan head probably won't be too happy if I attempt to kill an intruder -" he blinked. "Actually, never mind. Fugaku-san would probably be _delighted_ if I attempted to kill the intruder who has been painting our Uchiwa fans blue."

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," Naruto said with a frown. "You _do_ know I only paint _half_ the Uchiha fans blue, right?"

His right eye ticked, and her left arm was grasped.

"You _do_ know vandalizing Uchiha property is _illegal,_ right?"

"EH?!" Naruto screamed as she was suddenly deposited behind bars, her ears springing up. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

 **...I didn't know either,** Mama admitted. **Probably because I had little contact with the Uchiha when my mortal self was alive. In none of my lives, as an Uzumaki or whoever, I never knew vandalizing stuff was illegal...**

Naruto shrugged. _Doesn't matter now, Mama._

She settled down, kind of surprised that she was being pretty much left alone in here.

"...policy to bring stuff like this to your attention, Fugaku-sama, Hokage-sama," a voice met her ears. Mama growled in Naruto's mind, and Naruto's tail swished as she stood and met the gaze of the Uchiha patriarch.

"Yo!" she greeted perkily, giving him a two finger salute, her ears in her hair and her tail swishing slowly behind her.

Fugaku's right eye twitched, and he opened his mouth.

"I can't get caught by the Hyuuga!" Naruto blurted, freezing when Fugaku shut his mouth. "And I know how much you guys hate each other, -ttebayo!" The Hokage sweatdropped.

"Fugaku-dono, I will take care of this -" the Hokage began, only for Fugaku to cough loudly.

"She has been _vandalizing_ my clan's property," Fugaku said sternly. "I will punish her in the way I would punish my own clan's children. Now, if you would, Hokage-sama, step out so that I may do my duty, your ward or not."

The Hokage stepped out, and Mama ceased her long growl.

Fugaku turned to look at her.

"You said you could get past the Byakugan?" he rumbled.

"...yes?" Naruto squeaked. Naruto had (rather successfully, too) transformed into a branch Hyuuga member (Mama had told her the difference. Loads of Branch members, few Main members) and gone into their compound to steal a grocery list because of the old Elder that had asked her too. As long as he didn't ask her to commit _murder,_ Naruto was golden.

(The Elder had smiled and thanked the girl before walking off in the complete opposite direction of the marketplace. He must have been senile.)

"...I will pay you to do a few things in the compound of the Hyuuga. Small things, of course, nothing that will harm themselves."

 **I am liking the sound of this...**

"Just their pride," Fugaku went on. "If you're caught then I'll cut your pay. What do you say."

 **Not a good idea, but... Hey, I don't care. It would get us some money for new clothes.**

 _What's wrong with my clothes?_

Mama didn't answer.

"Sure," Naruto said nonchalantly.

~:~

She took to her new task with a vigor that startled Mama. Mama had to constantly tell her not to get distracted by her commissioned vandalizing and to go to the Academy on weekdays.

Ibiki-san and Anko-san dropped by whenever they didn't have any missions, not to chat with Naruto but to crash and hang out. Naruto never minded the company.

Things with the Uchiha clan started getting tense after her seventh birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto darted to the Naka Shrine, her usual meeting with Fugaku-sama.

Mama growled. **Hide,** she ordered Naruto, sensing something the young girl didn't.

Naruto hid, and Mama filtered sounds out, so that she could only hear one voice.

" _-take the jinchuuriki and use her as our weapon,"_ a nasal voice said.

" _That is suicide,"_ Fugaku's voice snapped. " _Even with my Mangekyou, we could not suppress the nature within the girl -"_

" _Have you lost your way? Madara-sama entrusted the future to the Uchiha. It is up to the Uchiha to take Konoha by force! Use your Mangekyou on the girl when she comes to you tonight."_

" _Elder Koyuhime, forgive me for being outspoken,"_ Itachi-san's soft voice met her ears. " _The Hokage has agreed to hear us out."_

" _We are not satisfied with the treatment this clan has been getting! None of the Uchiha will ever be Hokage - why let them walk over us? We end this by next month, or else."_

Naruto scrambled away as her ears rung, getting up on a tree branch and keeping her pale face from being seen.

Her mind raced as Mama spoke, her voice stunned.

 **A coup. They're aiming for a coup!**

 _Mama, I have no idea what a coup is... But if they're gonna use me, it can't be good, can it? 'Specially since I think they're talking about using_ you.

 **Don't worry, dear... The Hokage -** Kushina seemed to jolt. **Oh gods, Hiruzen! He wants to retire... Naruto, I'm going to do something. It's risky, but it** _ **might**_ **work.**

 _I trust you, Mama._

~:~

"Well, that didn't work." Naruto scowled at the Hokage. "What do you suggest next, Naruto-kun?"

"I suggest you quit," Naruto said bluntly. "It's clear you're getting old." The Hokage sweatdropped, something he constantly did when around the childish boy/girl when he/she was supremely blunt like that. "Quit while you're ahead." He pointed at the massive amount of paperwork. "I bet you, the next person who walks into this office has the disposition for Hokage candidacy."

The door opened, and Itachi entered with his mask on.

"Hokage-sama. I have come to report my failure in capturing Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage coughed on his pipe at Itachi's entrance.

"It's okay, Crow-san!"

Itachi whirled to stare at the boy on the couch. He smiled at the Uchiha.

"Did you like the dango I left for you and your family?"

Itachi blinked behind the mask. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

The door opened again, and Sarutobi's son entered the room.

"I got the reports you wanted." He paused, sensing a charged moment in the room.

"Well, I'll leave you to your businesses! Please remember what I bet, old man!" the enigma known as Uzumaki Naruto said, running towards the closed window and breaking through it.

All three raced to the window as a crunch was heard, but they sweatdropped as one as they saw the boy get up and start running with a pronounced limp.

~:~

Umino Iruka glanced down at the test in front of him, then frowned, glancing at another class' test.

His eyes widened, knowing _exactly_ why Naruto was failing now.

He frowned as he looked up at the clock. It was late, and Naruto wasn't going to come by, not after he'd (surprisingly honestly) told Iruka he was planning on vandalizing the Hyuuga compound after visiting the Hokage.

Just as he nodded to himself, planning on telling the Hokage about this, Naruto jumped in and hid behind his desk.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?"

"Just hiding from Crow-san, he seems abnormally angry with me," the girl replied.

Iruka really did find the boy's shapeshifting ability intriguing, but never commented on it because it was the kid's secret.

"Okay, well... I need to ask you something." He became serious and took out a blank test from the upper class. "Is this the test you received?"

Naruto frowned. "No, I mean it _is_ but the test kept changing, so I just did what I could and answered what questions were clear."

Iruka scowled. "Okay, well... Take this test here. If Crow-san comes in here, I'll tell him you're retaking it."

"Aw, but Iruka-sensei, if I don't vandalize the Hyuuga compound -"

"I will literally _pay_ you to shut up and do schoolwork," Iruka groaned, "outside of school hours if I have something extra for you to do. In Ichiraku Ramen."

Stars lit the girl's eyes.

"Restricted to five bowls," he added. "Because unless I get a raise I'm not going to be able to afford your ramen habits."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yum! I miss the taste of ramen,** Mama said to Naruto as Iruka and Naruto ate, Iruka grading her paper and shielding it from the hyper girl's eyes.

 _Iruka-sensei's not watching,_ Naruto said to Mama. _Have at it._

Mama ate the bowl in a matter of seconds, then let Naruto back.

Looking up, she met the shocked eyes of Teuchi, whose smile returned back to his face.

The hyper child's smile vanished.

"Five bowls," Iruka commented distractedly.

"Not hungry," the girl muttered, setting down coin to her two bowls. "Later, sensei." She was gone by the time he turned around.

~:~

Konoha's festival was in full force by the twentieth of October, the final day. Naruto sat on a rooftop, offering Kushina's quiet self a small bit of solace.

 _Tousan isn't here in presence. He's around here in spirit._

Kushina didn't answer the small girl's solace.

 **Since nobody's around, I'm going to give myself a temporary form,** Kushina informed her daughter. **Exhale, sweetheart.**

Naruto breathed out, a small red film enlarging and forming what her mother looked like before the mortal form's death.

Kushina's hands finally held her daughter, hugging her to her chest. Naruto finally found comfort in the fox-woman's grasp.

The fireworks display lit up around them, and Naruto gasped and stared, flinching as they burst because of her sensitive senses yet still beyond happy she felt safe this year.

Happy her mama was there in a form she would have a human face and a fox face to associate with.

Neither noticed a person with white hair listening to them, listening to Kushina laugh and poke at her daughter's nose.

"You've seen these beautiful fireworks before, Naruto," she giggled.

"Not from this high, Mama! I bet if we were in your other form then we'd be even closer!"

"Perhaps one day," Kushina replied, kissing her daughter's nose. "I have to leave, sweetie. I still don't have as much strength as I used to and I don't want anyone to see us and think I'm the Kyuubi trying to sway you to destroy the village." There was a pause.

"Mama, would you have destroyed this village if there weren't a few people who knew Tousan here and abide by his wishes?"

Kakashi listened for the answer.

"No," Kushina replied at last. "Because I still have quite a few living descendants that belong to this village."

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembered. "Does that mean I'm related to the Shodai?"

"Through me, yes. My mother was a Senju woman, the granddaughter of the Shodai, and my father was the Uzumaki heir." Kushina shifted. "I'll tell you more later, sweetie, but I really do have to leave."

"Alright."

~:~

 _Uzumaki Shina turned her head, her crimson hair reminiscent of her fur._

" _What do you think?" she questioned her reflection. This body's great grandfather would not be too pleased she was deceiving humanity, but he had died more than a hundred years ago._

" _Beautiful as ever, Shina-chan." Shina turned to see Grandfather, aged but still living, standing there._

 _At one time she had been enraged at him. But he was nothing more than a humble man living with the burden of his brother's betrayal and his father's title; Shina had grown to forgive him._

" _Grandfather," she said, curtsying as was proper._

" _Ah, Shina-chan, help an old man out," Otsutsuki Asura begged, leaning heavily on the Sage's staff. Shina helped her grandfather sit on the grass and lowered herself regally, as any proper woman should._

" _So, imouto-chan, what are you doing in this place?"_

 _Shina stiffened. "I am not your little sister, Grandfather."_

 _Asura's eyes were bright, too bright._

" _I will not reveal a kitsune's secret, imouto. If I can call you that?"_

 _Shina - Kurama - nodded. "Indeed, nii-san. If we could speak without pretense it would be a momentous occasion."_

 _Asura chuckled. "You are being the most formal, imouto. Speak, please. Tell why you have chosen a form you hate."_

" _I do not hate the form of mortals, I simply do not see what the big deal is about it being so important," Kurama replied. "Or did not." Her eyes glanced over the shore. Men worked hard._

" _Ah, you could not resist joining us because a mortal form was easier to catch the attentions of a mate." Kurama felt warmth flood her cheeks._

" _Perhaps," she said stiffly. "Are my motives so easily discovered?"_

" _No, dear sister." He laughed a little. "What happens if you find no satisfying mate?"_

" _Then I will continue searching for them," Kurama replied._

" _Husband!"'_

 _A redheaded woman with the most extraordinary green eyes walked with sedate feet towards her husband. Kurama stood and bowed to the Eldest Uzumaki woman, her severe green eyes meeting Kurama's before Kurama bowed._

" _If I may be excused?" the bijuu in human form requested._

 _Asura sighed. "Alright, Granddaughter. You are dismissed."_


	6. Chapter 6

At eight years old and helping the pending Hokage get his job by making him annoyed (several times over), vandalizing the Hyuuga compound, avoiding Ichiraku's and _finally_ getting a passing grade in the Academy, Naruto was very busy and held little patience for meeting with her own peers.

Mama still made her interact, but it was such an effort trying to get to know anyone because they were all playing Ninja Tag and Mama said that she shouldn't play Ninja Tag because Naruto was busy!

It frustrated Naruto, but she valued Mama more than anyone in this world.

She was doing her homework when Ichiraku Ayame's scent reached the young jinchuuriki's nose. Ibiki being her guest and kind of helping her with her homework, she couldn't _not_ answer the door.

So she got up and opened it.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ayame smiled, holding out a bag. "Dad said I should give you some ramen. You're going to be needing the energy soon! Oh, and he said for me to give you this." She took out a slip of paper.

 _Come by the ramen stand! We miss our favorite customer!_

Naruto peeked up at her.

"Dad's been concerned about you," Ayame went on. "Is this about the Kyuubi and stuff? Dad says you and him need to talk about it, but just so you know, I don't care about it."

Naruto grinned. "Ibiki-san, you didn't hear anything!" she called into the dining room.

Ibiki's irritated voice met her ears.

"I'm not doing your homework for you, gaki! Come here and do it yourself!"

Naruto sighed. "I hate ninja work," she pouted. "Thank you, Ayame-nee."

Ayame smiled. "Well, I've gotta go to work! See ya!"

She waved and skipped off.

Naruto shut the door.

"I have food," Naruto announced. "I'm going to let Mama eat it."

"Tch. Hurry up, because I've got to go on a mission," the interrogator said to her.

"...you're lying." Naruto sat down and pushed her ramen away. "Sorry, Mama, but I gotta do schoolwork first."

~:~

 _What are your goals in life?_

Naruto stared at the question, thinking about it.

Since they were just kids, most kids would put down the standard answer.

 _Rescue princes/princesses! Save the world!_

But Naruto's goal was… Simpler, in her mind. Simpler because it wasn't too huge and it was attainable.

 _Make friends,_ she wrote. _Who aren't morons. And eat lots of ramen._

Mama sighed. **I cannot believe you put** _ **eat lots of ramen**_ **on your test!**

 _You said honesty is the best thing ever, Mama._

 **Please be** _ **less**_ **honest, baby girl. If you're less honest, people might actually think you're on their level.**

 _But nobody's on my level,_ Naruto rather dryly told her mother.

Her mama hesitated. **Not here,** she admitted. **But I don't want you leaving Konoha. Despite my… dislike towards Sarutobi, he** _ **does**_ **care for you. But how to bring a jinchuuriki here?**

Naruto thought about it. _Why not ask?_ She questioned her mother. _If I meet this other jinchuuriki, then I might be safe._

 **I never met the jinchuuriki I'm thinking of,** Kushina told her quietly. **But according to Minato, he was nice. The old man's going to Kumo soon…** Her mama was thinking quickly. Naruto blinked and refocused on her test, once more distracted as her mama spoke to her again. **I bet if you told the old man you wanted to see Kumo he'd let you. You'd be protected by ANBU. And me.**

Naruto hummed to herself.

 _True. Mama, you scare me sometimes,_ the girl stated frankly to her mother.

Her mama purred. **I'm a chakra monster, my beloved child. I'm supposed to.**

~:~

"You want to try the ramen in Kumo." The Sandaime eyed the serious child before him.

Naruto nodded. "I read in the book we have it's the only one we have a remotely friendly relationship with, because Suna's still being pouty because our Yondaime beat theirs."

The Sandaime blinked. An accurate description of Suna's current status.

"Asuma." Asuma blinked at his father. "Gather… Neko, Inu, Bear, and Snake. Also grab Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi."

"Right. This is your guard?" Asuma asked, preparing to leave.

"No, that's Itachi's and Naruto's guard."

Naruto just looked at him blankly.

"Why do I need a guard?"

Sarutobi swallowed.

"You'll be a target," the Sandaime lied, "because you'll be with me and the next Hokage-in-training."

Naruto eyes him seriously.

"Old man, you're going to die soon," she informed him. "And I really want that hat. So hurry up and give it to Crow-san, because if you don't I'mma steal it."

She flounced out, slamming the door behind her.

The Sandaime hit his head on the desk. "What did I do to deserve this?" he wept, comical tears flooding his eyes.

He had a feeling Kushina - and maybe Minato - would be laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why do I have to do SCHOOLWORK when I'm going to ANOTHER NINJA VILLAGE?! This should be ILLEGAL. I should've gotten a break but nooooo._

 **Suck it up,** Kushina said bluntly. **Do the work and you can look outside the caravan. Just make sure you're hair is covered.**

Naruto pouted, balancing the pencil on his upper lip.

 _But -_

 **Naruto,** _ **I am your mother.**_

 _Yes, Mama,_ Naruto weakly replied.

He worked on his schoolwork as the caravan moved on, ignoring the Hokage and Itachi and his shadows, the ANBU.

~:~

The village hidden in the clouds had never seen a delegation like this. In fact…

...since it was the first time this happened, everyone was pretty much on edge.

That didn't stop Naruto from being awed by the ninja village close to the sea. Scents filled her nose, the smell of fish and seawater completely different from the woodsy scent of the village she was born in she was floored.

Mama's spirit dimmed, unhappiness rolling through her. She was saddened by her own losses, but…

She pushed them back, hiding them from Naruto.

That didn't help Naruto's frown, though.

"ANBU, take Naruto to the hotel we are staying at. We have matters to attend to with the Raikage," the Hokage announced. "I will let you wander with an escort tomorrow," he added kindly to Naruto, who smiled brightly.

Her extra ears, hair, and tail were all out of sight for the time being.

"And for the love of Inari, _stay in one gender,"_ the Hokage added.

Naruto pouted, scratching her head.

~:~

"Finally!" Naruto threw her arms out. She was left _alone_ for the moment (not counting her watchers) had more money to spend than she ever had at one time in Konoha, and had a whole afternoon of travelling the markets!

 _Victory!_

 **If you dance…** Mama sounded a bit tired.

 _I won't. I know how stupid I look,_ Naruto said cheerfully in response.

Naruto darted through the crowds, mindful to keep her tail tucked and her ears hidden.

 _This place is so pretty! What do you think I should buy?_

Her mama answered, **New clothes.**

Naruto sweatdropped. _MY CLOTHES ARE FINE!_

 **GET NEW CLOTHES OR -**

"- finally done, we've finally won!" A rapping voice stopped near her, and Naruto looked around.

A fist came in her face, and she automatically tapped it.

Silence came between both of them. Mama choked on her air (if one could _breathe_ in a mindscape) while the chakra on the other end of the link reacted by inhaling and making a weird, high-pitched noise.

A strident voice briefly broke the intense silence happening. "Killer B, I'm going to -"

A female hand landed on the two fists, and her voice died.

Mama gasped. **Matatabi! Gyuki! SIBLINGS!**

Like an idiot, Mama darted across, only to bounce off a barrier as Killer B broke the contact…

...and promptly threw Naruto over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Naruto burst out. "Mama, explain, please!" she pleaded quickly.

Mama did nothing, only pouted.

"Mama!"

"Don't worry, little cousin!" the female voice said. Naruto looked up (something that was hard to do when you were being held like a freaking _sack of potatoes_ , upside-down on the guy's back!) and met the eyes of the other.

Dirty-blonde hair with brown eyes met her vision. But what really caught Naruto's eyes were the nearly invisible ears the young woman had - something that made Naruto's jaw drop.

"How - you're - what? Not possible! Mama I could understand 'cuz she's a fox woman but - you have the ears - not possible!" Naruto squeaked.

The blonde teen smiled at the child. "Very possible. I'll tell you later, little cousin."

They entered a building. Naruto still tried to wrap her mind around everything…

...even as the man carrying her skidded to a stop after entering a room.

"Killer B…" a dark voice warned. "Why did you interrupt this meeting?"

"Brother! Look what I found!"

Naruto was plopped on the ground.

"A cousin of ours! From Dad's side, you know, yo?"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted her head. Her brain was slowly computing everything in the room. Naruto blinked as the man behind the desk stood up.

"Is this true?" the man rumbled, his voice dark.

"I-I guess?" Naruto whispered, her blue eyes wide.

The larger man suddenly smiled.

"Welcome to the family, little cousin!"

Naruto blinked… And beamed. "You really mean it?" she asked, her tail appearing and brushing against the floor.

A cough made the man in front of her turn.

"Raikage-sama, we _are_ in session," a timid voice said.

The Raikage twitched, Naruto going ghostly as she realized that she was cousins with the RAIKAGE.

The Raikage walked over to his desk, going behind it.

Then he _ripped it from the ground and tossed it at the elders._

"Don't interrupt my family time," he said. "Now, we're going out to lunch."

"Ramen?" Naruto perked up.

 **Let me talk to my siblings! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THEM!**

 _Mama, I want answers first, dammit!_


	8. Chapter 8

**QUICK AN: I want to be CLEAR on this. THERE WILL PROBABLY NOT BE ANY SEX IN THIS STORY.**

 **Because:**

 **I don't really know how to write sex scenes.**

 **This story is mostly rated M because of the language it contains.**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT SEX. And if there IS sex, there is a 99% chance of it happening OFFSCREEN.**

~:~

Naruto felt tiny, squished between Yugito and the Raikage. A nice array of food was set out for them, the people smiling as they served the four shinobi (one being a shinobi-in-training).

Yugito chatted animatedly about something at home as she ate, Killer B rapping his sentences, and since the Raikage was speaking, too, she didn't really understand what they were talking about.

Finally, she looked at her lap and spotted a tail colored like Yugito's hair.

"I have a tail," she blurted, causing the other three to stop and chuckle.

"I noticed!" Yugito said, turning to look down at her. "Do you have extra ears as well?"

"Yes…" Naruto fidgeted a little. "But I'm not allowed to take my beanie off." She yanked both sides of her beanie down, flushing a little.

"Why not, little kitten?" Yugito questioned.

Naruto looked down. "'Cause of my dad," she mumbled.

Kushina winced. **I don't think they'll judge, sweetie. Your father spared Killer B's life.**

"Nonsense, little kitten. Nobody around here will say a word against your father," Yugito soothed.

Naruto swallowed and took off her beanie.

There was a silence.

"Oh. I liked your dad, little cousin. He was cool," the Raikage said. "Even though he threatened my little bro."

"According to Mama, he wouldn't have killed without provocation," Naruto informed him with a smile.

"So, little kitten, does your mama use her demon youkai to change shape like our parents?" Yugito questioned, her dark eyes boring into Naruto's. Naruto shook her head.

"Mama took on the role of a fox-woman," Naruto informed Yugito with the air of someone knowledgeable in that area. "Mama met many husbands and had many children, though she said she'd never had a child that looked like the father more than Mama."

"So you're special?" Yugito questioned, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Aren't we all?" Naruto questioned, right before the wall blew up.

~:~

"You lost track of her."

Inu shifted, embarrassment leaking out of his posture.

" _YOU LOST TRACK OF THE CHILD OF YOUR SENSEI,"_ the Hokage said, hitting his head on the desk.

The door opened, the young tracker from the meeting - C - standing there, looking rather panicked.

"Please stay in your room!" he announced, gasping. "An attack on the Raikage has happened. We ask you to not interfere."

"Question," Itachi said, holding up his hand.

"Yes?" C asked, his brow furrowed.

"Was a blonde child, about yay high, with Raikage-sama?" Itachi inquired, accurately representing Naruto's height.

C frowned. "Yes…"

"Okay," Itachi said. "Is she safe?"

A thunderous growl, similar to the Kyuubi, rumbled over the village.

" _Yes,"_ C said, his face terrified but his voice calm. "Please stay -"

"That must be the Niibi," Itachi said, staring out the window, very calm. "I feel very safe."

Everyone in the room stared at the tea-sipping Uchiha.

~:~

Matatabi growled, her teeth two inches from the trussed-up ninja.

"Auntie!"

Matatabi turned her head to the tiny kitten with the fox appendages, and lowered her majestic head to allow Naruto to touch her fire-body.

Because the children were made from mortal bodies, they did have mortal bodies as well. But as their parents were 90% chakra demon, and the little kitten - the _sukoshi koneko_ \- had her mother _becoming_ the mortal while still being Kurama, Matatabi knew her fire body wouldn't harm the bijuu-born.

Matatabi purred as she allowed Naruto to stroke her fur, then let Yugito take the reins.

~:~

" _Sukoshi koneko,_ I'm going to keep you safe," Yugito vowed as she and the ever-rapping Killer B walked her to the hotel she was staying at as the day ended.

"...you know I'm a fox, right?" Naruto said, her blue eyes staring at Yugito.

" _Sukoshi kitsune_ doesn't sound right to me," Yugito grinned. "You're my little kitten, because I am a cat!" She playfully pounced on the other.

"And I'm an… You know what, I'm just a human!" Killer B sweatdropped. "I don't think 'little octopus-ox' sounds right."

Naruto snorted, and Yugito laughed merrily.

They entered the hotel, where the Sandaime was sitting in a chair.

"Jii-chan!" Naruto ran up to him, and the Sandaime stood, letting the little girl embrace him. "Yugito-nee and B-nii are so cool! Yugi-nee can turn into a _giant cat!_ Super awesome, jii-chan! If only I could transform into a giant _fox!_ That would be supercool!"

"I wouldn't try it," the Sandaime hastily said. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Well, if Konoha ANBU were better they could catch me," Naruto said dryly, moving back.

Yugito coughed, hiding her snicker.

Since they'd bumped fists (shared chakra with each other) Yugito, A, and Killer B could contact the smaller girl and vice versa. Their parents could talk, too, which was a plus.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Killer B said, moving forward. "But I was wondering… Would you be interested in holding a rap concert in your village?"

The hotel receptionist, Naruto, and Yugito sweatdropped.

"Don't do it, jii-chan!" Naruto looked up at the old man, her eyes wide and scared. If Yugito didn't know better, she would think Naruto was scared of something _real._ "Killer B's raps are fucking awful!"

There was a silence as the everyone took in the word that came out of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto winced. Kurama was probably yelling at her for cussing.

"..whenever it's convenient!" Killer B added hastily.

"No, no, I get it. Are you available the first fourteen days of October?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Yugito coughed and elbowed him, not-so-discreetly.

"Yes! I'm available!" Killer B held out his fist to Naruto. "Be my backup?" he teased.

"Whatever!" the smaller girl said, a grin overcoming her face as she fistbumped him. Then she threw her arms around him. "See you then," she said.

"See ya then, crazy girl!" he laughed. "And don't worry, Yugito will be my second."

Yugito beamed at the littler girl.

"Always!" she promised the little one.

Naruto's look of hesitant happiness made Yugito's heart swell.

This was one promise she _had_ to keep.


End file.
